misadventures and happiness
by KingKopa19
Summary: With misadventure and exciting events, Kopa, Vitani, and their friends life out a quite interesting life with a few unexpected situation thrown their way. (This story was one known as "the everlasting love" but I like the new one much better!)
1. Unexpected love

**_A/n_** : **i hope you all love reading this story just as much as I love writing it! Its my first fanfic ever so sorry if its not the best but I promise in time I will get better! Vitani and kopa are my favorite and never see many sorry about them! But ill be doing many more with over TLK characters! With that being said, enjoy chapter 1 of Everlasting Love!**

The blood shit eyes and tear stained cheeks, vitani laid in her small corner of the cave asking herself why her life was the way it was. She had no friends, and no parents. Infact, the only reason she hasn't died yet was because nala had taken her in after her mother left her for dead

Vitani had became to shake. Crying for hours she decided to go get water and stretch her legs. As vitani became to walk toward the cave entrance she heard laughter. She turned her head to to see who it was, realizing it was a small group of cubs around her age

"Look how ugly her furr is!"

"She looks like a freak!"

"I bet no one will ever want to be with that gross loser" they continued on and on laughing even harder knowing that vitani was about to cry

"Even her own mother didn't want her" that was the last thing vitani could bare to hear before running out of the cave as fast as her little legs could go. Without realizing how fast she was running down pride rocks steps, vitani trip starting to tumble down the stair like rocks.

With only a split second of being in shock vitani began to feel an extremely sharp pain strike through her front leg and paw like lighting. Feeling the unbearable pain she let out the loudest scream possible

Nala was laying down with the other lionesess by the water hole as she hear the ear scratching scream "what was that!?" she said as her eyes widened. "Simba, go get rafiki we might need him. Kopa, hunny come with me I may need your help" simba and kopa nodded as they got up and followed directions.

Nala and kopa began running as fast as they could to pride rock. Nala spoke out loud not realizing "kings above please let that scream be coming from vitani". still running, kopa looked down knowing that his mother would be really sad if it was vitani that was hurt. Though they never talk, he still didn't want vitani to ever be hurt.

As they arrived at pride rock nala and kopa gasped at what they saw. Vitani was laying at the base of pride rock steps holding her right paw. Half crying, but also half asleep.

Nala and kopa run out the her quickly

"Vitani what happen sweetie!" nala said as she too starting crying. "I know in the cave, I was upset and crying. I thought it would be a good idea to maybe go down to the water hole and get a drink. When I got up the other cubs were saying means thing to me. I start crying again and ran out side, then I tripped and fell" nala looked as if she was both sad and angry at the same time "I'm here now" nala said as she nuzzled her adopted daughter "are you able to walk hunnie?"

Vitani looked at her paw, crying even harder then before. She looked at nala with tears in her eyes "i think my paw is broken, but I can try"

Nala shot her a look that said "no you're not"

"Ill help you get inside vitani" vitani was beyond shocked when she noticed that kopa was the one who had said those words. Her smiled a bit as her replied "yeah, if you don't mind"

Kopa smiled and tilted his head a bit "do you really think I'm gonna let you risk hurting your paw even more then what it already is?" vitani let out a small laugh as he said this

"Thanks kopa" she said smiling

Kopa slowly helped vitani stand up and support her right side. "Ouch!" kopa looked at vitani with eyes full of concern "are you okay vitani? Did I hurt you?" she looked really happy but still in pain seeing kopa so concerned about her

"Yeah. Well, obviously not. I just moved my paw to fast" kopa felt like he could feel her pain for some unknown reason "okay, well lets sit you down so you don't hurt your paw anymore then what it already is"

Vitani simply nodded as she layed down with Kopa's help. For the first time kopa realized how much he actually wanted to be vitani's friend

"Hey um, mind if I lay down next to you?"

Vitani slightly cocked her head to the side in confusion "but i thought you hated me?"

Kopa instantly felt like someone had just drove a bone through is heart (no pun intended lol) "you thought I.. I hated you?" looking sad vitani said "well yeah, I mean, we never really talk. And we've never hung out since I came here almost 2 weeks ago"

Kopa slowly rest his paw on hers "I don't hate you, i have no reason to either, I'm just.. Shy at times" vitani had more a "you? Shy?" look on her face at hearing this

Before she could respond rafiki walk into the cave and toward the two to check on vitani's paw. "Ahh vitani, I hear you had quite the fall just a bit ago?" vitani only nodded staring at her right paw "yeah. It still hurts pretty badly"

Rafiki began grab the weird looking things from his staff. He broke one of the melons in half, adding some nasty smelling plant looking things and mixed it together for a few minutes. Finally rafiki unrolled two long leaves and spreading the sticky smelling juices on them

"Now vitani" rafiki said " once I put dis on your paw and leg it will hurt for only a few second. After that it will become soothed and calm feeling" vitani nodded looking a bit scared "let rafiki take a look at how bad the bone is broken"

Rafiki slowly picked up vitani's paw to examen the brake. There were a good amount of ooohhhhs and aaaaahs followed by him looking at it. Once rafiki was done he looked quick satisfied " quite the brake vitani. But with about 2 or 3 weeks without walking on it and you should be back up on your feet!"

Vitani's eyes widened "2 OR 3 WEEKS!?UUUUUIGHHH" she left out a heavy sigh "okay. But, can you put the bandages on now please? This really hurts" rafiki let out a small chuckle as he began to put on the bandages

Vitani felt somewhat awkward as she looked at kopa and whispered "can I hold your hand when the puts them on? It might hurt a lot"

Kopa felt his face heat up as he placed his paw on vitani with a smile "ill be right by your side through it all"

At this moment Vitani felt as if she was lighter then air. She didn't think kopa would say yes. But she was glad she did. As rafiki wrapped her paw and leg she squeezed kopa paw. Seeing she was in pain he moved a bit closer to hear and rested his head of her shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

Vitani smiled thinking to herself " i know me and kopa just started hanging out today, but I feel like I might.. I think I like kopa. I think I may be falling in love with him"

When the two came back from the lost lands of their minds they realized that rafiki had already finished wrapping vitani's paw and leg and left.

Before the two could do or say anything tho group of cubs came up to the two "uhh kopa? What are you doing with her? She's going to infect you with her freakness" one said "yeah, why are you waisting your time with this pathetic loser" the other said "kopa, you could do sooo much better. Like being with me" the same one said

When kopa saw that vitani has begin to cry he stood up and did what no one excepted

"Why don't you just get the hell out of here if you're just going to be a bitch to vita I for no reason!"

The small group of cubs jaws dropped at hearing this "excuse me!?"

Kopa gave a small laugh "I'm sorry did I stutter or are you just to lost in your ignorant filled ego too comprehend when I just said?"

Vitani couldn't help but laugh. Missy leela and karlin where shocked at how kopa was acting

Leela spoke up first "what the hell kopa I thought we were friends!?"

"Noe why do you think I would want to be friends with 3 girls who just like too walk around acting like we're better then anyone else when in am reality your just pissed cause she's nicer then you, she's prettier then you, and she's COOLER THEN YOU!"

vitani was speechless "he thinks I'm cool? He thinks I'm nice? HE THINK PRETTY!?" she tried to think as her mind raced a million miles an hour

All jaws dropped once more as kopa continued "You three are just a couple of selfish bitches who only care about themself and will never get anywhere in life but but being six feet with no one missing you"

Before kopa could continue his mother, father, and rafiki walked into the cave. More surprised then ever, seeing a good amount of what just happened. "KOPA!" nala said upset with her son with what she just satreatDon't kopa me they're the ones who've been bullying vitani! I am NOT going to stand around while they treat vitani like this and not say anything about it rather anyone like it or not!"

Before his parents could speak up kopa looked at the three girls one last time "stay the hell away from vitani. And if I EVER see you near EVER AGAIN I swear to the great kinds I will KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND! Do I make myself clear?"

Terrified at what had just happened the three wide eyed girls all responded "YES" at once, then ran out of the cave.

Nala and simba gave each other a look they and rafiki walked to you the two young cubs.

"Mom I'm sorry, I didn't want to stand by and not.."

"Kope, you're not in trouble. You saw that vitani was being bullied and stood up for her"

Simba added "me and your mother are very proud of you for doing that."

Kopa began to smile. Maaaybe a little to soon

Nala spoke up "but. You are how ever in trouble for swearing at those cubs. So, your punishment with be.." nala thought hard about this punishment, she was about to say something when she realized the way vitani was looking at kopa. She began to think even harder "That's looks so much the way I use to look at simba when..." nala eyes widened " when I began to like simba!"

Nala finished "your punishment is to stay here in the cave and keep vitani company until her paw and leg is fully healed" as vitani hid her face kopa was about to protest then thought "maybe this would be good for vitani, she doesn't really have any friends. And she is pretty cool, and funny, and cute..WAIT WHAT!? I THINK SHES CUTE!?

When kopa felt his face begin to heat up he quickly nodded along with "yes mom" and began to change the subject

Nala couldn't stop thinking that there was more to kopa and vitani then what they really wanting to admit " I've seen the way they've been secretly looking at each other during our conversation. Maybe this punishment was a better idea then what I first thought"

And so it was, just as nala thought. The first two days had passed, going much faster then what vitani and kopa thought. But what happened next, was something young vitani didn't think he would do again.

Vitani and kopa were laying down in the cave like normal when kopa began to move slightly closer to vitani hoping she wouldn't notice.

Kopa slowly began to wrap how arm around vitani. To his surprise vitani acted as if it wasn't anything new. What surprised kopa was Tani nuzzling kopa then resting her head against his. What neither of them knew, was that a proud mother was watching from a distance with her loving mate " see simba, I knew the look vitani gave kopa" she said with a chuckle

"What do you mean?" simba said in confusion

"Vitani gave loathe same look I gave you when I first fell in love with you all those years ago" she said smiling

Simba was quite surprised at how nala noticed that before anyone else had "how do I always forget that you are the most observant in the pride?"

"men" nala said laughing

 **A/n there you go! Again I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Please review and let me know what you think? What should I improve on? What am I okay with? Ill be posting a new chapter either tomorrow or thursday! Thank you too everyone who took the time to read my multi chapter storys beginning chapter :D**


	2. Breaking the news

_**A/n: Sorry for such the long wait on the new chapter! I've been super busy and haven't had as much time to write as I would like too :( but have no fear a new chapter is here! I really hope you all love the direction the story is going in! And before I forgot, I wanted to get this new chapter up as fast as I could so I didn't do as carful of a second look of making sure everything looked right as I should have. But enough of me rambling on**_

 _ **please enjoy chapter two ofTHE EVERLASTING LOVE :D**_

And so it was, the next few weeks flew by as in they never even happened. Vitani was most excited since she was now able to finally wake on her own again without being in pain or having to have someone help her. as most cubs did she wanted to only run around, play, and have fun with kopa like she'd been wanting to. but that didn't work out as fast as she hoped. though Vitani's paw was healed Rafiki had spoken to Ritani "now Vitani, i understand that you very much would like to be having fun, BUT you must be careful for a few days. we wouldn't want you to hurt or paw again already" "okay Rafiki, i'll make sure i do that!" she said as she and Kopa semi-ran off to continue having fun by the water hole.

"hey Vitani!" Kopa said giving Vitani a look he couldn't quite place "yeah Kopa?" "my mom said she has some good news she wanted to tell me, wanna come along?" Vitani simply answer by turning around and running toward Nala. "okay, i'll take that as a yes" Kopa said with a small giggle as he ran after his friend.

not much time had past as the two inseparable friends had made their way to the queen and the rest of the lionesses sitting on sunning rocks by the near pride rock. the two approached Nala and the others, Kopa beginning to feel somewhat nervous. "hey mom, i remember you said there was some good news you had for me?" "yes Kopa" Nala said,smile on her face growing bigger and bigger "Kopa? how would you feel about having a new baby brother or sister?" Kopa not expecting something as this, was a bit shocked at first. trying to think of what to say he looked over at Vitani. "what do you mean queen Nala?" Vitani asked "well Vitani"

 _ **flash back**_

"are you sure you're okay Nala?"

"yes Simba i promise"

"can you please just go see Rafiki and see why you have been feeling so sick?"

"if it will make you feel better, i will" Nala said with a smile.. with that being said, Nala got up from her resting spot in the cave and began her (not so much) journey to Rafiki's tree. as Nala got lost in her thoughts of how or why she may be sick she didn't realize just how quick the time of her walk had gone by until she reached Rafiki. "Rafiki?" Nala yelled up. from the tree tops you could hear ruffling of Rafiki jumping around. "ah-ha Nala! what bring you to old Rafiki?" nala began to feel somewhat nervous herself "I've been feeling a bit sick the past few days and wanted to see if you could possibly figure out why?" "ahh yes Nala, come up!"

once Nala got into Rafikis tree she noticed she was shaking. "it is okay Nala, i am sure there is nothing seriously wrong with you. now before i look to see what is making you sick, how have you been feeling these past few days?" she thought long and hard, making sure she would be giving Rafiki be the best answer "well Rafiki, I've been feeling strangely odd as if i need to sleep a lot, and I've been feeling as if i cant stop puking" Rafiki put is his on his chin, thinking of anything that would be the closest match to Nala's description "Nala i am going to run some tests, but i think i may now what is making you feel so sick!" Nalas eyes went completely wide "what do you you think it is? is it good? is it bad? will i be okay?" Rafiki chuckled "relax Nala,i shall do a few test to make sure. but from what i think everything will be perfectly fine!" Nala breathed a sign of relief hearing this, but still felt a little tense.

Rafiki began to grab weird looking gourds, leave, plants, and other oddly randomly items, then began to mix and stir them before taking any tests. time passed and finally Rafiki had done all the tests he needed to, hopefully being able to figure out what might be making Nala so sick Rafiki grew a smile from ear to ear "what is it Rafiki?" "Nala, i am very happy i tell you that everything is going to be completely fine with you and the little one" for a split second Nala swore she was about to faint as she heard this "what do you mean little one?" "Nala, you are pregnant! you and Simba shall be parents once again! ahh hhaa!"

she wasn't sure why but when she heard the words "you are pregnant" she began to feel as if she was going to faint. but the first person the came to mind when she thought of it was Kopa. "how will Kopa take this? what if he thinks we are trying to replace him? i would never want my son to feel like that" rafiki being one too know more then what anyone could imagine, looked at Nala and placed his hand on her shoulder " i am sure Kopa will take the news very well Nala. he might act a tiny bit odd at first but in no time I'm sure he will love having a new brother or sister"

"thank you Rafiki" Nala said, a small smile on her face

 _ **flash back over**_

"in the next few weeks Kopa is going to have a new bother or sister. but we wont find out if its a boy or a girl till they are both" Nala started feeling a bit upset when she say the expression on Kopa face at hearing the news "why are mom and dad having another cub? do they not want me anymore? do they hate me now? im i not good enough for them anymore?" after giving a moment Kopa slowly started to grow a smile on his face "but that does mean i would have someone to play with, and i could teach them everything that i know, ooohhhh! they could help me when i try to attack mom and dad in the morning!" "i cant wait to have a new brother or sister! these next few weeks need to go by fast! i bet they'll be soo cool!" Nala was extremely surprised but very happy with how excited Kopa was to meet his new sibling.

"so Nala, what are you going to name the cubs when he or she is born?" Vitani asking, curiosity flowing through her "I'm not too sure Tani, maybe you and Kopa could help think of names" at this point something a bit weird happened that Nala never expected, out of what seemed like thin air, Kopa and Vitani gave each other with a look no one could really place "Kion if its a boy" "and Kiara if its a girl" Nala gave a good thought. Nala being one of the smartest in the pride she knew their meanings were without having to give it too much thought, she thought "those really are good names, and i'm sure Simba will love them. speaking of Simba, he should be here any second"

as nala asked herself where her loving mate may be, simba was at pride rock passing as normal, questioning and overthinking something that has always made him nervice, a new life. "Mom, there has to be another reason to why nalas been so sick lately" Sarabi simply chuckled at her sons thoughts "son, I know something like this can be scary at first but do remember, you already have a cub. If anything you should thrilled at the fact of you and nala having a cub. I remember when mops was first born, it was almost as if you became a cub all over again" As much as simba wanted to tell his mother she was wrong he knew she was right "I know mom. I just don't know how oops will take all of this. Nala said she was going to tell him soon but I... I just don't want him too feel like we don't love him anymore" simba plopped down onto the cooling cave floor as tears stared to flowing slowly from his eyes "simba, kopa knows that he is loved no matter what. It may not be quick but in time kopa will love having a new brother or sister" Sarabi said she comforted her hurting son "thanks mom. I just need to find Kopa and talk to him. I need my son to know that he will always be loved by us" Sarabi nodded in agreement to what simba said "thanks for the talk mom, I new to go find kopa now!" Before Sarabi could speak she saw her son built out of the cave and raced off to find his son

knowing nala simba knew exactly where find her, and not to far from Baka with be kopa. Simba raced nonstop to get to his son as fast as he could hoping they would still be there. After a few minutes of running he thankfully saw the three people he had been looking for. "Kopa" simba half yelled "DAD!" Kopa said jumping up and down excitedly "kopa, there's something I would like to talk to you about" "did I do something wrong" kopa said flattening his ears. "No kopa" simba said as he let out a chuckle

vitani looked a bit confused at what was going on "I think I'll stay here with nala, I'll see you later kopa!" Seeing how kopa and vita I are almost never apart during the day he felt a little out of place going to talk with is dad by himself, but kept telling himself his talk with his dad wouldn't be too long

simba and kopa had only been walking for a few minutes until Simba finally stopped walking and sat down "kopa, I'm guessing your quite confused as to why I wanted to talk to you" indeed kopa was, but decided to reply with a simple "yeah" simba took a death breathe and decided it was time to talk "as you know you will soon have a new brother of sister, and I know there's most likely many questions going through your mind. But I just wanted to make sure you know that no matter what we will always love you, and no one could ever replace you, ever" Kopa could feel tears building up in his little eyes as he tried very hard to fight them off "I know dad, I honestly can't wait for the new cub to be born, but what if you and mom don't have time for me anymore? What if you guys forget about me all together? What if you and momma like the new cub better then me?" With tears flowing from his little eyes kopa fell on the ground feeling like he'll never be wanted the same again

simba picked up his son and pulled him into a tight hug "that will never happen son, I can promise you that, just because there will be a new addition to our family doesn't mean anything will change. Your mother and I will always love you both will all our hearts" simba not being the best at comforting anyone, let alone his son, still felt as if he did a pretty good job. "Thanks dad, I feel a lot better now about having a new brother or sister" samba smiled as he looked down at his caring son "I knew you would kopa, now let's get get back to your mother and Vitani before you start having vitani withdrawals" simba said as they two began laughing for harder then ever

kopa jumped up in the air and punched his dads side with a chuckle filled "hey! Shut up haha" the two began to run and jump around playing tag as simba thought "kopa is going to make an amazing big brother, I know he'll love them just as much as kopa loves us too"

 _ **A/n I hope you all enjoyed chapter two of my story! As always please review and let me know what you think of the story, if you like it please give it a follow, review, and all that other stuff! Hopefully I'll be able to upload chapter three before the new year. With that being said, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Kopaking19 signing off for know (but don't worrie, I'll be back before you know it :D XD)**_


	3. Nightmares And New Love

_**A/n**_ **Hey everyone! I am back again with a new chapter of the everlasting love! First, I obviously read my reviews and saw a few suggestions, I may or may not use thode good suggestions ~wink wink~ second, I wanted to appoligivlze for desapriring for so long, in really sorry about it that and I'm not gonna give you guys some lame excuse either. So I hope you all enjoy chapter 3 of the everlasting love!**

 **Also, I'm thinking about changing the name of my sorry. What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Let me know in the review section!**

 **P.s - if you would like to leave a review and possibly follow this crazy cool story, that would be amazing! :D**

 **now, enough chat! LETS GET READING! :D**

A few weeks had past and nalas belly grew much bigger. "I dunno mom, it seems like this time around times been a lot more work then it was with kopa" nala had a feeling it wasn't just the cub cause the issues "I think I might be having more then one cub" Sarafinas eyes grew more wind then ever "are you sure? Did you talk to Rafiki? Does SIMBA know?" With sarafina being very good friends with Sarabi she knew how simba would take the unknown excited news if it was true, he would be even more terrified then he already was.

"I'll tell him tonight when I see him mom, I swear. This isn't something I would want to keep from simba, but I need to be sure that I'm right before I say anything to anyone else" sarafina nodded in agreement knowing her daughter would make the right choice "look at it this way nala, you'll have two new additions to your loving family, and we've been so busy talking we didn't even see how much we've walked. We're pretty close to rafikis tree, it's just up ahead!" Nala internally screamed "YES" knowing that she had been tired for a while but didn't want to loose time by sitting around. Sarafina knew her daughter was tired as she looked up at rafikis tree "rafiki? Are you home?" It wasn't long before the two began to hear ruffling of the leafs and branches bouncing all around "ahhh nala! Sarafina! What bring to here on this beautiful day!"

Nala looked from side to side then behind her, just to be sure simba wasn't trying to play some game with her "we are doing well rafiki, thank you. But we've come to you for a question" rafiki being one to always enjoy helping people agreed to help nala the issue she was having " ahh I see, come in we will have to take a look" with that being said nala and sarafina climbed up the tree and entered rafikis tree home "so what might be the problem nala?" "Well rafiki, I'm not sure to be completely honest, but for some reason I've been having a lot issues then I was with lips" rafiki placed his hand under is chin "how so?" Nala took a second to think of everything wanting to make sure she was able to tell rafiki everything that had happened "well, for starters I've been in way more pain, I'm much bigger, it seems like I can never get enough to eat, and I have almost no energy. But that's just the start of them" rafiki began to laugh as Baka gave him the playful "excuse me" look she's famous for "nala" rafiki said trying to hold back the laughter " it is normal for you be seeing these massive differences when you are having not 2 but 3 cubs" as Rafiki said this nala and sarafinas jaw dropped!

Nalas mind instantly went into over drive with thoughts " did he just say what I think he said?! THREE CUBS?! How am I going to tell simba this?! How am I going to be able to tell lips and vitani this? Kopa was so worried that we would forget about him and that was just will one cub, but three?" Sarafina could instantly tell her daughter was feeling every emotion there possibly was if not more "nala, maybe we should go back to pride rock and just relax for a while, plus the hunting team should be back with dinner soon" nala didn't think to hard before responding "yeah, that sounds like a good idea, maybe just relaxing for a while will help take the edge off. That and I haven't seen kopa and vitani in a while" with that said, the mother and daughter thanked Rafiki for his time and began there walk back to pride rock

Near the front of pride rock was two crazy cubs running, playing, and laughing "come on kopa don't tell me that's all you've got, we haven't even been playing that long" vitani said laughing. Kopa on the other hang was growing very tired, they had been playing non stop since they didn't feel like sitting inside pride rock all day "We've been playing outside almost all day, that and I'm just kinda tired, and kinda wanna just lay down and relax before mom and dad say it's time to come inside for the night"

vitani could tell kopa was truly tired and just wanted to relax "okay. I mean, relaxing doesn't sound to bad now that I think about it. Plus we can sit at our usual spot and not have worry about getting home late like last night" as always kopa wanted to protest but knew vitani was right, but still tried anyways "In my defense you wanted to go to the water hole" "and who's idea was it too push me into the water?" "Who's idea was it to jump out then push me in?" You're the one who randomly decided to play baobab ball" "then you wanted to sit down before we went back home" "I wasn't the one who came up with the bright idea to out of no where play hind and scare vitani" "you were just laying there"

"yeah, cause I was tired" "that's not fault" "do we really need to go over all this again" after a few more minutes of there back and forth playful arguments vitani finally decided it pinned yea! Once kopa realized again and again that he was never going to finally pin vitani into, decided they should head home "maybe we should head back, the sun is gonna go down soon" vitani not paying attention either realized how late it was getting "hey kopa" "yeah vitani?" "I'll race yea back to pride rock!"

"Okay! Ready! Set! HEY!" Kopa yelled/giggled as he saw vitani running a few feet ahead of him "I'll get you back for that!" "Good luck catching up kopa!" The two raced back to pride rock bumping and trying to pass each other. The cubs began to grow very tired, but thankfully they had finally reached the rock like steps of pride rock.

"Good race" kopa said trying to catch his breathe "yeah" vitani said half laughing "you almost won this time too" "I'm just gonna walk inside and laayy doownn" kopa said with a giggle. So they did, after a long day of fun and games the two cubs were more tired then they every thought they could be "well hey there, I was wondering when you two were going to walk in, we saved you two some food" the two knew they were tired but food sounded amazing. They eat there food but not like they normally did, kopa and vitani sat down and eat very calmly instead of their typical eating as if they haven't eat in two weeks. "I think sleep sounds like the best idea" vitani said yawning deeply "I second that, I could sleep for days" kopa says before the two started laughing from being so over tired. They two went to their normal part of the cave they always slept in close by kopas parents. " it feels so good to finally sleep" kopa yawned "agreed" vitani said

"Good night kopa" "good night vitani

 _ **Vitani's POV**_

 _ **My worst nightmare~**_

I wasn't too sure what was happening at first, then I realized I was laying down inside pride rock where me and kopa normally slept. I open my eyes and looked to see it was still really dark but for some reason there was no one in there "hello? Where is everyone?" I quickly stood up and stretched the sleepiness away too figure out where everyone went. The place I went was the platform like spot nala and simba sleep on "simba? Nala? Where are you?" At this moment I could feel the tears building up, threatening to flow from my eyes. I heard a voice coming from the cave out of no where, but who was it? "Hello? Who.. who's there?" I stupidly decided to walk towards the voice "kopa? Where are you? I need you!" I almost started screaming when I saw the face I did "hello vitani" my eyes widened, I couldn't believe what I saw seeing "kopa, why are you covered in blood? What did you do?"

"I had to take care of a little "problem" but it's almost over" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Kopa? Did he kill everyone? Even his parents? But how? He's still a small cub! "Kopa how? Why? Why would you do this?" Kopa looked at me in the most terrifying way that sent a shiver down my back "you see vitani, I knew that with my mother baring another cub, there may be a chance I may not become king, the new cub may be a better fit as king then me, but I knew I couldn't just kill my mother and get away with it. So I killed any witness there could be, and now it's your turn" I've never seen an evil side of kopa, so at first I thought I was some sick joke. Until he said the last part "please kopa, you don't have to do this, It doesn't need to be this way!" "Oh I fear it does my dear vitani" I could feel the tears flying down my cheeks like never before "you see, there are already a group of hyenas on there back, and talking you away with them!"

 ** _End of nightmare~_**

"Vitani? Wake up, you're having a bad dream" I woke up too see I was covered in sweat with tears rolling down my face. I saw it was dark, then I saw kopa "kopa" I half whispered "is everything okay tani?"

Without thinking I jumped up and hugged kopa and hard as I could "I've never been so scared in my life" "what happened?"

Was terrifying as it was, I told kopa about my worst nightmare, making sure to not leave out any detail of what happened and trying to not cry even harder while telling him "Tani I wouldn't never do that, I would never want to hurt anyone, especially you. To be honest I don't know what I would do without you, just the thought of loosing you breaks my heart" I heard every last word kopa said, but at this moment I was locked on his eyes and couldn't break free. There were so many words I wanted to say but they just wouldn't come out, until I fought them free "kopa" "yeah tani?" "Kopa, I.. I love you" I couldn't believe I finally said it, for so long I've wanted to say these few words to him and I finally did it

 _ **Kopa's POV**_

Did vitani just say what I think she did? She.. she loves me? I didn't think she liked me that much. I mean yeah I know she liked me but LOVES me? This is like a dream come true! I'm holding her in my arms, comforting her after she has what sounds like the most terrifying dream, then this! She sad that, then after I didn't respond right away she looked like she was hurt, did she think I didn't feel the same way? How could I not! Vitani is amazing! We're the same in almost every way possible. I felt weird at first, but I licked the tears off her face and looked her dead in the eyes "tani, I love you too. For so long I've wanted to say those words, but I didn't want you too run away or feel awkward or never talk to me again" we decided it was probably a good idea to lay back down before we woke anyone up "I'd never do that, ever" she said with what looked like the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. I noticed that vitani seemed a little cold, so I slowly move closer to her and rested my head on her back. At first I thought she was going to move until I realized she had rested her hand on my paws. I never wanted this night to end, but my luck didn't turn out too well as I felt sleep and relaxation flow through me as we both fell into a deep sleep

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit confused, I felt something fuzzy and warm under my neck and my on my paws, then it came to me what happened last night. I looked down too see that tani was still sound asleep and didn't want to wake her up, I decided too give her a nuzzle then lay my head back down until she finally woke up. My ears twitched as I heard everyone else wake, I felt a little awkward at first. If mom or dad or even Grama Sarabi or grama sarafina see is like this we will never hear the end of them embarrassing us. I didn't really care though, I'm sure their parents did the same thing to them when they were my age. I did not however except it to happen to soon. I heard foot steps come closer followed by soft giggles "I told you it was going to happen sooner or later" "well they have spent every seconds me of the day together since they met" "I have to agree mom, they are completely inseparable" "so when can we start?" "Give it a little time" "that's not fuuuun" "but they were so cute last night, they didn't even know we were awake" the giggling grew stronger as mom grama Sarabi and grama sarafina talk about how "cute" we are. Then it hit me. They were awake last night! That means they heard everything! Uuuuugh I swear sometimes my family drives me insane! At least we don't have to tell them, from the looks of those three they'll have the entire pride lands knowing about this before lunch..

 _ **Vitani's POV**_

I woke up to kopa still laying with me, it still feels like a dream knowing kopa loves me! I felt my face heat up and feel myself bush with out seeing it, I really need to stop doing that! I mentally slapped my self, then I mentally slapped myself even harder after hearing "look nala quickly! Vitanis blushing" followed by three "awwee"s and more giggling. I swear grown ups are so weird at times, I hope I'm not like that when I grow up. I figured kopa was still asleep so decided to continue to act as if I was sleeping until they "girls" finally left.. nope... that didn't happen as fast as I thought it would. Thankfully they finally got up and walk off to do their own thing maybe 30 minutes later. I swear I internally screamed "GO AWAY PLEASE!" An uncountable amount of times.

"Kopa?" "Hey tani, how long have you been awake for?" "Waaay too long. What about you?" "Double that time. I swear I thought I was going to cringe to death" "just wait till they see we're awake" we both laughed pretty hard at that even though we both knew it was true. "So speaking of being awake, I'm pretty thirsty, wanna walk to the water hole with me?" I couldn't say no, why? Because every time kopa asks me a question, no matter what it is he gives me these cute little puppy eyes that I can never say know too "yeah, I'm pretty thirsty myself"

I don't know about kopa, but for me being with kopa felt normal. It honestly felt like me and kopa were meant to be together, he's strong, funny, has a great sense of humor, and too top off we are the only two out of every pride land lion/lioness with crystal blue eyes (or blue eyes in general) but that's no where near even half. But I'm glad my life turn out the way it did in the beginning cause I may have never came to the pride lands and met kopa. I may not have many friends, but I've made a lot more since being with kopa all the time. I mean, I still hang out with them even if me and kopa literally spend every second of the day together but he hangs out with us. It's honestly adorable though that kopas willing to give up so much just to make me happy. But I would never want him to do that EVER. I feel in love with kopa because of his w loving and caring he is, not to mention he has an amazing personality and is so passionate. But enough of that haha. We finally made it to the water hole and drank are fill before we sat in our normal hang out spot.

 ** _Kopa's POV_**

It was beautiful outside today, it was pretty hot but the breeze and shade of our spot made it a lot cooler. We decided to just relax in the sun for a while until some of mine and vitanis friends walked up. Kali, Kiki, Alau, asha, Kibwi, mosi, nia, nuru, nyah, and finally sefu. We have way more friends then that, but for some reason we all manage to hang out at different times in different group from how we all end up having plans or things to do at the wrong time. Anyways, they came up fast running and laughing, i knew this was going to be fun "kopa! Tani!" A few said as they came closer "hey guys" okay... I swear tani and I didn't plan on saying that at the same time, it just kinda happened. They finally got up to us with a long "aawwweeeee" oh great kings please don't tell me they already know about what happened "so your mom and grama Sarabi told us what happened last night, wanna fill us in?" Yup... it's official... my family hates me.. "what are you guys talking about?" "And girls" asha said as usual "uuugh okay okay okay anyways again what are you guys AND GIRLS talking about?"

Nyan always being the chat master was the first to speak up "your mom and grama told us about how vitani had a night mare and you woke her up and how she started crying then you hugged her comforted her nuzzled her and how you both said how much you looooove each other" I swear Nyah can take the smallest breath but speak for 10 minutes non stop before having to BREATH AGAIN "I'm just go hide now" tani tried saying before I stopped her "ah, you aren't going anywhere haha" oh really? And whys that?" I played a card I knew would work "you said it first" vitani gave me the "don't you dare" look followed by our friends "oooooooooo" and another annoying "aawwweeee" maybe I need to just get some new friends haha. "Soooo know that you two have finally come to the fact that you love struck cubs looovee each other, are finally going to stop hiding the way you feel about each other?" I think Tani was the first was one to build up enough courage to speak "what?" I could tell she was blushing so bad, every time she blushes she shacks her bangs into her face and he fed behind them "we always saw you two sneaking looks at each other when the other wasn't looking!" really kibwi? "Yeah and tani always goes crazy awkward every time someone even says kopas name!" Ooohhh I did not expect Kiki to say that!

 _ **Vitani's POV**_

Oh great kings this can not be happening! There saying everything either me or kopa have tried to hide from each other, we'll be here for hours! "Don't forget how kopa would choke up every time tani vitani talked to him!" "Hey! In the deference I wasn't feeling good!" Kopas so cute when he's mad "oh really? So you randomly "don't feel good" every single time vitani would try to talk to you" "really asha... really?" "Hey we're just here to help you to come to the fact that you've been love struck Cubs for longer then you want to admit" I don't personally didn't mind it, honestly it was adorable hearing all the things that kopa did without me noticing, mosi and nia went on about how when kopa spend the few weeks with me when my paw was broken, I guess he told them how beautiful and amazing I was. Kopa told them he felt he could trust me more then anyone in the pride lands, but the next thing I heard Alau, melted my heart "I think the most adorable thing I've ever heard kopa say about Tani is that if she ever ran away he would run away with her, even if it meant loosing his place as king. He even said he would never love anyone else if you were too die" Oh freak kings above that was soooo cuuute!

For most of the morning we all pretty much sat in our normal spot in a circle like always talking, laughing, and relaxing. It is however pretty nice to know me and kopa aren't the only couple in our friend couple. Kali and Nyah are dating, along with Alau and sefu, asha and nuru, nia and kibwi, and finally, Kiki and mosi. I did feel pretty awkward with me and kopa being only in the group who weren't dating anyone, so I guess it worked out. There are 12 of us all together, I guess I just never imagine all of us dating someone who's in the same group. It's pretty cool though, we don't have to wire about one of our best friends getting pulled away from us by someone who may not like us. Yeah there are some Cubs that don't like us but the boys tend to scare them away pretty quick.

 _ **Kopa's POV**_

To be completely honest, it did feel good to have all our friends now about us before we told them, I feel like it made this a lot less awkward. Then again my the Cubs we hang around do everything they can to made things awkward for one of us, but that's just what we do. We saw the hunting party near the other side of the water hole and figured it was almost lunch time, as lazy as we were we didn't really feel like getting up, and neither did the girl "kopaaa" uh oh... " yeah Tani?" " I'm tired, can I ride in your back to pride rock, I don't wanna walk" if there is one way we know how we get our way with each other, the the cub eyes. Guess what look tank was giving me?... "you know I can't say no to the cubby eyes" so with that, tank climbed on my back and I stood up. The guys tried laughing but that did work out to well in their favor, guess the other girls decided to join in with Tanis idea? Hmmm.

The guys and I decided we should get back before the hunting party got there, so as we walked and talked the girl figured it was a good time to take a nap. That didn't really work out too well for them. We heard a roar coming from what sounded like the peak of pride rock. I knew that roar and will never be able to forget it "MOM!" I yelled" I felt back cause I kinda woke up the girls but it was for a good reason "what's going on kopa? Why are you yelling?" I looked over to see kali and Kiki were to two asking the question "my dad showed me that roar before, he said if anyone hears that roar it means that my Mom is about to have her cub" the instant I said this all jaws dropped! It was kinda funny, but I figured laughing on the inside would be better then to burst out laughing. With out hesitating I looked over my shoulder "hold on tight girls, we have to run the rest of the way... and fast!

 _ **A/n**_ _ **I just wanted to take a quick second to say thank you everyone who has given my story a chance, this is my first ever fan fiction so there's still a lot I have to get use to, so please bare with me. I also wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, followed this story, all that good stuff. I've always wanted to write stuff so looks like this is where I shall begin and (in time) improve! I love you all so so much! And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D**_

 _ **(p.s I hope this chapter is long enough, I make it a lot longer then chapter 1 and 2!)**_


	4. New siblings and missing parents

**_(A/N) HEY EVERYONE! Long time no see! I just wanted to take a minute and say sorry for he long wait of no updates! I had major case of writers block but I am back! i also wanted to mention - I'm sorry for how short this chapter is BUT I will uploading one more chapter today! I hope you all enjoy this next installment of "the everlasting love"_**

 ** _also, I'm thinking of changing the name of this story. If you have any suggestions for the new name please pm me!_**

 ** _as always, please read and review! I love feed back o my work. I'd love to become a writer so I guess this where I'm starting!_**

 _ **Nuru's POV**_

As soon as we all heard kopa scream "Mom!" I looked over to him and saw a mixture of excitement but fear filling his eyes. Before we knew it he was gone in a blink of an eye. "Kopa slow down we're not that far away!" Vitani yelled, I knew it wouldn't work. Kopa was pretty hard headed, so when had his mind set there was no changing it..

We ran for what seemed like hours but soon enough reached the base of pride rock "we'll catch up with you two.. I need to sit down, I can barely feel my legs from all that running"

"Alau how is that possible you weren't even on the ground!" We all laughed when Alau gave sefu a weird look "no one asked you! And besides, it still gets tiring!"

Sefu squinted his eyes and smirked "oh really Now? is it?" This was followed by a scream from Alau as she was lightly yet quickly tossed off sefus back

 _ **Mosi's POV**_

The laughter and light playful arguments of everyone had finally ended "hey, we should go make sure everything's okay. Kopa and Tani have been up there for a while now, and the sun is setting.. And I don't want to get into trouble again" I said hoping they would listen. I was actually surprised when Nia was first to speak up "yeah we probably should. Remember what happened the last time we got back to the den late?" We all went into complete silence thinking for a minutes before becoming wide eyed and running up the rock like steps of pride rock.

Once we made it to the top to our surprise saw no one. " do you think it's over?" Asha asked looking somewhat confused. We didn't really know what to do, should we walk in or wait out here by the dens opening? "Maybe we should wait for someone to come out and say it's okay to go in. I wouldn't want to upset King Simba or Queen Nala" Nyah said. Apart of me agreed but the other part wanted to argue the matter. But lucky giving a second thought I figured it would be best to stay outside for now. "It might be a while so we might as well get comfy for just in case" as Kibwi said this we all nodded and found a spot to relax

 _ **Kiki's POV**_

it seemed like just another fun late evening. We all sat at the peak of pride rock, laughing, talking, and relaxing watching the sunset. "It seems like the sunset (and sunrise) get even more beautiful as days go by" Mosi nodded saying " I couldn't agree more. The pride lands are so amazing. I couldn't imagine growing up anywhere else"

We heard an all to familiar voice from behind giggling "pride lands sunsets are definitely one my favor things" in an instant we all turned our head to see Kopa and Simba sitting at the dens opening "KOPA" we said in unison running over to them

"So, do you have a new brother? Or a new sister?" Kibwi asked, with a little too much excitement in his voice (if you ask me). Kopa looked from us, to Simba as if he wasn't sure if he could tell us, then after a second he looked back "well, It turns out I have both!" He said in a burst of happiness "I even got to name my little brother!" almost shouting Simba lightly chuckled before shushing him. "Well what are their names?!" Nyah said nearly attacking Kopa for answers "his new little sisters name is Kiara" Simba said proudly "and I named my little brother Kion!" Kopa said wanting to jump around like he did as a younger Cub.

 _ **Nyah's POV**_

Feeling a bit nervous I asked "king Simba? Are we allowed in the den now? I wanna see Kopa's new siblings before we have to go to bed" it wasn't long before Simba thankfully decided his answer and gave a simple "yes, but make sure to be quiet so you don't wake them" we all nodded as we entered pride rock with excitement in meeting the new Cubs (and also sleep).

As we walked into the den I saw Nala holding two little balls of fur in her paws "I see you guys finally made it, took yea long enough" Tani said with a small chuckle "we were on the peak, where were you and Kopa?" I asked. Without missing a beat Tani said "we were behind pride rock playing tag and pinned ya while we waited, we were gonna come get you but we figured you guys would still be tired from the run" this time Nala was the one to laugh quietly "well, from the sounds of it Kopa is a lot like his father when it comes to running like he's trying to save his life"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh as Simba and Kopa shot Nala a look as if saying "that's not true"

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing we all decided it was time to get some rest. We went to our respective sleeping spots of the den where our parents were. But one parent wasn't there... what happened next was something non us thought would happen.

 _ **(A/N)oooouuuuu cliff hanger! What do you all think happened to alau's mother? Only I know MWAHAHAHA XD**_

 **Well there you have it! What did you all think of this latest chapter? Please make sure to review! I love seeing feed back on my work!**


	5. The Lifeless And The Broken Hearted

_**(A/N)**_ **Hey everyone! Yes! I am back with another chapter update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know i know I've been gone for a looooog time**

 **but have no fear! I am back once again!**

 **before I go so you can read this I'd like to I've a HUGE THANK YOU! To Spartain-626 for all of their support and ideas! They seriously deserve a metal.**

 **No...seriously! A fair amount of the lion king fics I've read I see the name "spartain-626" in the review section! Haha**

 **so thank you again! And thank you too all how read and review :D**

 **now, with that being said, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Alau's POV**

I saw everyone asleep, all of my friends were sleeping next to their parents. But for some reason my mom wasn't in the cave. I thought for a minute and figured she was at the waterhole getting a drink, but as a few minutes turned into a few hours I couldn't help but be scared now. Without thinking I slowly walked over to the other side of the cave where Sefu and his mom were sleeping without waking anyone.

"Sefu.." I lightly tapped his shoulder to not jump him. With no response I tapped his shoulder a bit harder "Sefu? Wake up.." after one last tap to the shoulder Sefu began to stir "wh.. what's wrong? Why are you awake?" As tears threaten to pour like rain from I eyes. But I managed to lock them away " my mom still isn't back yet. She's been gone since this morning. I'm really worried and I don't know what to do" Sefu looked at me and without a doubt knew I was upset. Before I could say more he tapped his paw on the floor a few times " lay down and get some sleep, I'm sure she'll be back before morning. Maybe she went to visit a friend in another Pride who's sick and someone just forgot to relay the message"

I felt like what he said wasn't right. But I decided to lay down and try to get some sleep, hoping she really would be back by morning.

 ****A few hours later****

 **Sefu's POV**

I woke up with a quick jolt, at first I wasn't sure why. I looked outside and saw it was still dark, i decided to lay back down in hopes to find sleep once more before morning. As I shut my eyes I listened to the slight noises of a sleep pride around me, starting to drift off I heard a certain noise that refused to let me sleep. I looked over to where the noise was coming from, when I discovered the noises owner I felt an instantly sadness. To my surprise it was Alau, she was shivering aggressively. Trying to move quiet and slow to not waking up my mother or Alau I slid over to her.

As I got comfortable next to her I noticed she was still shivering. "This is crazy, what if she freaks out, or worse.. No! She wouldn't. What's the worst that could happen? I mean, she's cold. I don't want to see her be cold all night" I thought to myself. I looked at Alau one last time before building up all my courage and wrapped one of my arms around her. But what was said that next night about tonight was something I had never expected would happen.

 **Nala's POV**

As normal I woke up to Kopa and vitani walking out of the den to watch the sunrise, i looked to my side seeing simba, kiara, and kion were all still asleep. "Maybe I'll go join them in the sunrise watch" I thought before standing up to stretch and walkout to the peak of pride rock. As I walked out of the cave I went completely silent, making sure are to not make the smallest sound. Right as I got to The two Cubs I quickly poked their tails follow by a somewhat loud "BOO"

I must say I don't think I've even seen Kopa or vitani get so scared or jump so high in their lives "Mom! You scared me half to death!" Kopa said with a slight chuckle

" great kings I thought I was going to fall off the ledge!" Vitani said half laughing

 **Narrator**

After the events of nala scarring the two Cubs she decided to take a seat near the two and have a good ol' fashion conversation. "Sooo, what have you two been up too lately?" Nala asked with a smirk. The two Cubs looked nervous as if nala knew more then they wanted her to "well, yesterday me and our friends all went to the tree we always sit at" hearing this nala's smirk followed by a giggle "is that all? Not even say, maybe you two.."

Before nala was able to finish her sentence a fear struck Cub bolted out of the den and down the steps in a flash. Not long after they saw Sefu run out of the den as well but was able to be stopped "Sefu what is going on? Why did Alau leave so quick?" Nala asked before removing her paw away from him

"When we all woke up this morning alau's Mom still wasn't back. We don't know where she is, Alau ran when she realized it to try and find her" without needing to hearing anymore Nala instantly kicked into action " Kopa, I need you and Vitani and tell your father Aleish is missing"

Not waisting any time Nala gathered every lioness she could find while Simba gathered every one else in the den to send out search party's. With Nala and Simba leading the both search party's, that left Sarabi and Sarafina to keep an eye on the Cubs till everyone returns

 ***In the fields***

It's was now almost midday, the search parties have looked in every cave, bush, tree, hole, and more for aleish. "Simba, have you seen anything yet?" Nala asked becoming more concerned as the minutes passed. Simba looked down at his paws beginning to loose all hope "I'm afraid not, we've looked over the entire east side of the Pride lands, still nothing..."

In the blind of an eye a tan blur tackled Nala.

 ***back at pride rock***

For most of the Cubs it was just a normal day in the cave. But two certain Cubs were most definitely not having a fun day. Out of the corner of her eye Kali could see Alau and Sefu laying beside each other in the back of the den, almost as if Alau was upset and Sefu was comforting her. Seeing her friend upset she decided to stop playing to make sure she was okay

"Hey Alau, Hey Sefu" Kali said concerned

"Hey Kali" both Cubs said in unison

"So, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I can't begin to even imagine how hard this must be for you" Kali figured this would be a long conversation and decided to get comfortable

"Yeah it's not easy at all" Alau said, tears threatening to pour from her eyes "honestly Kali, I never let this cross my mind in the slightest. Growing up without a mother, or father is something I've never wanted to happen. But what if it does?"

 **Kali's POV**

While Alau was talking all I could see in her eyes was pain and saddens. Even I've never thought about this situation, but i wouldn't allow her to be upset like this "have hope. The search party's haven't come back yet, so maybe they'll still be able to find her"

Saying this didn't really help her as much as I hoped it would, but even the littlest bit counts "yeah, I guess you're right" as I said this a small smile grow on her face. all I could do was tackle Alau with the biggest hug ever

"I hate seeing you upset, even when you have every right, I hate it" I said almost crying myself

"I just hope Mom comes back with them.. I don't want to loose my mother" Alau said, tears now flowing with no intentions of stopping

 **Sefu's POV**

At this point I really didn't know what to do, my best friend and my girlfriend are crying, so I said the first thing that came to mind "We should go play with everyone else, maybe it'll help you take your mind off this" I guess I spoke at the WRONG TIME "way to ruin our crying moment! It was so beautiful!" Alau said half yelling and laughing

 ***With the hunting party's***

 ***Narrator***

"NALA!" Simba yelled

They all looked to see what had suddenly tackled nala. Simba looked over too see one of the prides lioness's chivi had tripped over her by mistake

Chivi got up and shook off the dust now on her fur "Nala I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that" she said fearing the most "it's okay Chivi. But why were you in such a hurry? And where did you go? We thought you may have went to the waterhole for a drink" Nala said getting up from her unexpected fall. "There's something you need to see, you won't like what you're about to see either"

Everyone feeing the worst Simba spoke up "what is it? Did you find Aleish?" The only thing Chivi could say was "just follow me and you'll see for yourself" and with that she turned around and run toward her destination with the other following not to far behind her.

It wasn't long before Chivi had finally stopped running "Chivi there's nothing here, I thought you found something?" Chivi pointed her paw toward a tree surrounded by bushes "she's over there... behind those bushes" after saying this Chivi broke down crying knowing her best friend was dead

Not knowing exactly what Chivi meant, Nala and Simba walked to the bushes Chivi pointed to. As Simba pushed the bushes apart he and Nala instantly felt sick

Sitting in the bushes was the lifeless body of Aleish, blood dripping from the many deep wounds all across her body, one of them being on her throat. "Who could have done something this horrible?!" Nala asked backing up as far as she could.

"I'm not sure" Simba said "but I can promise you I will find out who even if it kills me" after Simba spoke he prompted two of his strongest lioness's to help carry back Aleish's motionless body

"Simba?" Nala said

"Yes?"

"I'm going to run back to pride rock, I'd like to be the one to tell Alau about this before she sees what happened" Simba simply nodded before he and Nala shared a quick nuzzle "good luck. I hope she takes this well"

"I have a feeling this is going to be tough for me to tell her and for her to hear" was the last thing Nala said before taking one last look at her dear friends body and running back to pride rock

 **Nala's POV**

"What am I going to do? Alau is going to be devastated! How am I suppose to tell one of the sweetest girls in the Pride lands that her mother has died?" As I thought of this i could only think of how I acted when my mother told me Simba had passed away even though it was just another one of scars twisted lies. "Even though it was a lie I was still devastated, I didn't leave the den for almost 2 months! I can't even imagine how she'll take this"

As I approached pride rock I slowed down to not trip running up the rock like steps. Walking into the den I saw all the Cubs having fun, even My mother and Sarabi were having fun with the kids in between taking turns watch Kiara and Kion. Seeing this I almost didn't want to stop them, but I knew it needed to be done now before it was too late.

My smile quickly fell "Alau?"

Saying this surprisingly caught Everyones attention "Yes?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment please?" As I said this it felt as if I was choking on air itself. "Yeah, I'll be right back" she said to her friends before following me out of the cave

 **Narrator**

The two walked out the den and out to the peak of pride rock, Nala observed the young Cub and could tell she was fearing the absolute worse

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nala began to brace herself for what she hoped wouldn't come "I'm very sorry Alau, but the search party found your mother and.." before Nala could finish her sentence Alau grew pure excitement "you find momma! Where is she? Did she say when she was coming home?"

Nala could feel her heart shatter, she couldn't bring her self to tell Alau what really happened. But she knew she couldn't lie to her. "Nala? Momma is coming home.. right?"

Alau's eyes filled with tears, praying Nala would say her mother was okay "I'm sorry Alau, but your mother has... passed away"

"No..no, NO! This can't be possible! Please! Tell me this is just a joke!" Alau said nearly screaming at the stop of her lungs

"I wish it was. I'm truly sorry Alau, I will make sure she has funeral as soon as tomorrow morning" Nala said nearly crying herself

 **Alau's POV**

"No! It's not true! She's not dead! She's still alive I just know it! Don't tell me she's dead! DONT TELL ME SHES DEAD!" I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it.

Nala pulled me into a hug, not wanting to let go. I wanted to pull away but didn't. I cried for what seemed like hours before I realized how soar my eyes and throat was. But I also didn't realize all my friends sitting at the opening of the cave, some of them even crying them selves "wow.. my friends really do not like seeing each other upset" I thought to my self almost wanted to laugh.

Once Nala released me from her tight hug i ran over to Sefu and without thinking pulled him into the tightest hug I've ever given anyone

 **Sefu's POV**

This was the toughest thing I've ever seen a Cub go through besides Vitani's horrifying situation when she had first came to the pride lands. "We'll get through this Alau... together" hearing this Alau hugged me even tighter, burying her head into my chest even more but still crying. With everyone seeing this I heard a massive "Awwwee" from the others.

 **Simba's POV**

We had finally made it most of the way back and pride rock was close ahead. I Saw something out of the corner of my eye on the peak of pride rock. As we became much closer I noticed all the Cubs were outside along with my mother, and mother-in-law. Seeing this I began to run "bring Aleish to the burial grounds" I said to the search party before I got out of ear shot

Once I reached the top of the rocky steps I saw a Cub on the rock floor with her paws over her eyes. "Mom, Sarafina, can I speak with you inside for a moment?"

With a quick nod we entered the cave. Hoping to figure out what we could do to help Alau get through her heart breaking situation

As we sat down I knew from the start this wasn't going to be easy "how did she take it?" I asked looking from my mother to Nala

"Not good at all, as you can see.. she's been crying since I told her" Nala said. "I had a feeling that would happen"

"Well, the way I think about it is how I felt when I thought you were dead. I was devastated, obviously your weren't. But at that I thought it was true. Just imagine how she feels, knowing it wasn't a lie and her mother really is dead"

"I most agree with Nala, Simba. It wasn't easy for any of us. For some, the loss of a loved one is much easier to look past. But like Alau, it could take a life time to accept it" Sarafina said

"I couldn't agree more safii" Sarabi said

We continued talking for a good amount of time before stopping when we heard the sound of Cubs talking and the search party's return to the den for a much needed nights sleep.

I just hope tomorrow is a better day. But from the looks of it, that's highly doubtful..

I just pray the kings above guide her in the right direction...

 ** _(A/N)_** **so what do you think will happen next? Or what would you like see possibly see happen next? I always love seeing feed back on my story! So if you could take a second to review that would be amazing! I hope all you readers are just as excited for the newest chapters as I am! :D**

 **with th that said thank you again to all how review, and I'll see you all later!**

 ** _KingKopa19_**

 ** _Signing off!_**

 ** _Just for the night though... I SWEAR!Dx XD_**


End file.
